


What Really Happened At The VMAs?

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bill/OMC - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what really <i>did</i> happen at the VMAs? Tom's facial expressions tell all and Bill just can't control his horny self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened At The VMAs?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first pieces of fan fiction I'd ever written

'Damn' Tom thought. It was happening again. Just like it always did.

This wasn't the first time Tom had been in this situation before and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either. This always happened just at the thought made him shudder.

Tom watched as a pair of acid-wash clad legs strutted past him. He let his gaze travel downwards to a pert little butt and all Tom wanted to do was palm himself right then and there. Tom's nose caught scent of cologne and a musty smell that was just a natural scent.

Flashes exploded in Tom's face as microphones batted each other in order to gain Tom's attention. Tom glanced over to where Georg and Gustav were standing they were relatively safe with only about fifty cameras pointed in their faces. The band had much worse and was used to the press; in fact they breathed a sigh of belief when there was less than a hundred cameras pointed at them.

Tom smirked as flashed blinded him and he struggled to see clearly to find where that perfect little smile had gone. When his eyes finally feel upon what he was looking for anger boiled inside him. Bill. His brother, best friend, and lover was standing there smiling as an interviewer draped his arm around Bill's shoulders whispering to him. Bill let out a laugh as blood rushed to his face. Tom growled low in the back of his throat.

Tom began to push his way through the crowds smiling and randomly answering 'no' or 'yes' to whatever question was asked as Tom parted the paparazzi and made his way towards his prize.

"Bill," Tom called out sliding next to him. Bill looked down at him confused until recognition filled his face with a smile. "Tom!" Bill laughed tugging on his arm. Tom felt his groin tighten and was thankful for his baggy jeans and long sweatshirt.

"This is my brother, Tom," Bill beamed at the interviewer, "We just wanted to say that we are so excited and proud to be here in Mexico at the Latin america awards. It is totally mind-blowing!" A smirk made it's way across the interviewer's face as he clicked off the recorder and leaned in. Tom stiffened as the man cradled Bill's elbow. "I can show you something mind-blowing." The interviewer whispered into Bill's ear.

Tom froze and tighten his grip in Bill's forearm. Had he heard right? Did the interviewer, that man just seriously say that to Bill in such a crowded place? Tom glanced at Bill who was now staring blankly at the man. Bill inhaled and smiled devilishly at Tom.

"I'm sure you can," Bill purred back much to the surprise of the man and Tom. Tom choked at glared at Bill squeezing Bill's arm tighter. "Ow! Tomi!" Bill whined shaking Tom off, "Don't be rough."

The man smiled at this and raised an eyebrow at Tom. Tom scowled. 'What is he thinking?' Tom thought frowning as the man motioned for Bill to follow him. This was totally out of character for Bill. Tom was normally the aggressive one that made a move and played games like this, but seeing Bill do it made his stomach churn.

Tom gasped as Bill began to follow the man and gave a shy smile to Tom. Tom frowned 'Oh yeah because your so coy. You little slut.' Tom thought going to join Georg and Gustav who gave him a questioning look. Tom sighed. They all knew secretly but never spoke of it. The walls of hotels were thin but Georg and Gustav always remained silent the next morning. Even that one time when Bill came out in the pair of boxers Tom had worn the previous night.

The band minus Bill posed for pictures for another twenty minutes until Bill reappeared smiling. He slide in between Georg and Tom in the center of the group striking a pose for the cameras.

"Bill," Tom hissed through smiling teeth. Bill turned his head in acknowledgment but still stared into camera seductively. Tom made and annoyed noise and poked Bill. Bill wiggled closer to Georg and continued to smile at the cameras. "Bill!" Tom practically growled.

The flashes stopped and the band moved to the next spot on the carpet. "Bill," Tom warned following him closely as they moved to the next spot. "What?!?!" Bill snapped turning around. Tom stood there looking as if he had been slapped. 'Why was Bill acting like this? Bill never used a tone Tom unless they were truly in a fight. What is going on?'

"What-" Tom began searching Bill's eyes which were narrowed into slits. "No," Bill interrupted, "I don't want to hear it."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. I wanted to so I did." Bill shot back his voice laced with venom.

"What did I do? Your the one who is acting totally out of character. Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if the press just happens to hear what you did with that reporter?"

Bill scoffed, "Please, he won't tell. he could barely speak... I made sure of that."

Tom's jaw dropped. Bill never spoke like this. When Tom and Georg would talk about how good of a fuck they had with different groupies Bill always walked out the room shaking his head. Now he stood there before Tom smiling as if he had just suggested they bake cookies.

"Let's go." Bill said dragging Gustav by the sleeve back out. "The boy never rests." Gustav laughed. Georg chuckled along too as Tom tried to force dirty thoughts out of his head about what Bill and the man had actually done. 'Damn Bill,' Tom thought following them out, 'Now I'll be thinking about that all night.'

The group stood in front of the cameras again and smiled. Tom stood behind Bill smiling until suddenly he froze. A set of delicate light fingers had just managed to give his painful hard on a good squeeze. Tom yelped at the contact and the cameras stopped.  


'What the fuck!?' Tom thought startled. "Sorry just stepped on his foot." Georg laughed giving a concerned look to Tom. Tom nodded to signal that he was okay and the interviewers and photographers went to take a break. The band headed off to a secluded area that was performers only.

Tom marched over to the spot where Gustav was chatting with Bill when Tom grabbed Bill by the wrists. Bill let out a cry as Tom shook him shouting. "What the hell Bill? What the fuck was that back there? Someone could have seen!"

"Nah," Georg said shaking his head laughing, "Your clothes are too big." Gustav turned bright red and took a step back. Tom glared at Georg when David walked in announcing that it was time to get ready.

PART 2 The Awards  
Tom snorted as Kim Kardashian got up on stage. Georg nudged Tom with his elbow smirking but Tom just brushed him off.

Katy Perry was sitting behind them and Bill was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh at a cake covered Katy. They had already won two awards and now this was going to the be the third that wouldn't be aired due to the time limit.

Tom let out a sigh of relief then they wouldn't have to get up on stage and grin like idiots thanking a country that didn't even speak German or English as their official language.

Their names blasted out of the speakers again as the fangirls went wild shouting and cheering. Tom's were fixated as Bill scurried up on stage ahead of him jumping in delight.

Bill did his thing with the whole thanking routine as the others fell back into place. It was a formation that they had formed when they were fourteen and started winning more awards. Bill in front, Tom to his right, and either Georg or Gustav on either end.

Bill smiled out at the crowd and wiggle a little bit. Tom willed himself not to look down. Bill shimmied in front of Tom subconsciously teasing him with his tight little butt. Tom knew he couldn't look down. All eyes where on them but the ache in Tom's groin won out and he quickly glanced down at Bill's ass.

It sat there before him round and small. Tom's insides warmed and he just wanted Bill to finish up already so he could be one step closer to getting balls deep in that.

Bill finished up much to Tom's relief and the band ran off stage and took their seats in front of Katy Perry. As far as Tom could tell no one appeared to notice Tom's little perv moment.

Suddenly Tom felt a tap in his shoulder and turned to look at Katy. She flashed a smiled congratulated the band through clenched teeth. Tom settled back down starting to relax when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck.

Tom side glanced to see Katy next to his ear and everyone else staring attentively forward. "Always check out your brother's ass on stage?" Tom froze.  



End file.
